Untitled
by sumermew
Summary: Sasuke vai viajar com seu melhor amigo Naruto, já haviam a planejado faz anos e finalmente teriam sua viagem perfeita pela Europa. No entando Sasuke deixa sua namorada onde mora, a Sakura, o que será que irá acontecer quando eles voltarem da Europa?
1. Chapter 1

- Não faça essa cara, sabe que eu não resisto. - Sasuke olhava para sua namorada com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, como amava aquela garota, o que faria sem ela?

- Mas eu não quero ficar longe de você... Entenda isso. - cruzava os braços e desviava o olhar, seu coração batia rapido, estava triste, segurando o choro, não queria agir igual uma criança logo na frente dele.

- Sakura, olha para mim, não fique assim, é só por um mês, vai passar rápido. - a respondia em um tom baixo, estava começando a se sentir mal por ter de fazer isso.

Se aproximava da pequena garota a sua frente e levava a mão direita até seu rosto, acareciando sua bochecha de leve com as costas de sua mão. Se enclinava um pouco para frente para poder dar um leve beijo na bochecha de _sua pequena_.

- E...Eu...- receava um pouco, ficava pensando no que dizer. - Promete que vai me ligar todos os dias...? - levava sua mão esquerda até a dele e o olhava fundo nos olhos.

- Claro que sim, quantas vezes quiser, juro, juro, juro! - dava uma baixa risada, parecia ter conseguido a animar um pouco, faria o que pudesse até semana que vem para deixá-la o mais feliz possível.

Sakura então aproveitava por estar tão perto de Sasuke para dar um breve selinho nos lábios avermelhados do garoto. Envolvia as mãos em sua nuca para então pronunciar três palavras:  
- Eu te amo...

**

* * *

**

Olhava pela pequena janela do avião as nuvens, era algo que o relaxava, amava o céu. Ficava pensando na vida antes de ser pego em seus pensamentos.

- Então, animado para nossa viagem perfeita? - Naruto, melhor amigo de Sasuke, perguntava ao garoto em um tom animado, estavam planejado essa viagem há meses.

- Naah, já estou com saudades da Saku... - passava a olhar seu amigo enquanto se ajeitava no assento do avião, estava com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, mas percebia-se o tom triste em sua voz.

- Para com isso, estamos indo passar um mês em Ibiza, apenas pense nas festas em que iremos, a paisagem, bebidas, todo o luxo, as garotas... - sorria maliciosamente ao pronunciar a ultima palavra, mas logo recebia um ar de reprovação da parte de Sasuke.

- Nunca irei trair a minha pequena, sabe disso. - ficava emburrado - Então vá perturbar alguma aeromoça e me deixa em paz por um instante.

- Como quiser meu amigo! - levantava do seu assento e ia atrás de alguma mulher sentada sozinha para poder paquerar um pouco.

Sasuke pegava seu itouch de dentro do bolso de seu casaco e botava os fones enquanto encostava a cabeça na janela do avião para poder olhar as nuvens ao som de "Yellow - Coldplay", essa música sempre o lembrava dela.

**

* * *

**

- Estou no paraiso! - Naruto logo se jogou na cama de casal encontrada em seu quarto no hotel, logo ficou em pé na mesma e começou a pular enquanto ria de felicidade.

Seu amigo deixava a sua mala no quarto ao lado e retirava o casaco, o pondo sobre sua cama, não estava com vontade de pular na mesma, no momento Sasuke não estava tão alegre. Sentou em sua cama e ficou parado por um tempo, as mãos sobre o colo.

Ouvia então uma risada vindo da direção da porta, levantou o rosto para olhar e lá estava Naruto enclinado na parede de braços cruzados ao lado da porta.

- Vai ficar com essa cara de enterro o dia todo? Temos de aproveitar, iremos passar cinco dias aqui e depois ir à Paris afinal mon ami! - descruzou os braços e foi aumentando o tom em que falava, levantada os braços para mostrar a grandeza de tudo aquilo. - Bom, vamos sair, explorar o hotel, que tal?

- Vou me trocar então.. - Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso torto e se levantou da cama, indo até sua mala, estava no mesmo lugar que os empregados do hotel haviam deixado, do lado direito da cama, perto da janela.

- Okaay, eu também, até daqui a pouco. - e então saiu do quarto.

Suspirou, estava cansado da viagem e já iria ter de sair, mas queria se animar, apenas bastava beber um gole de vodka que já ficaria mais alegre, foi o que pensou. Mas precisava fazer algo antes, o que era, ah sim, ligar para sua mãe e também para sua pequena rosada. Se deitou na cama de lado e pegou o celular de dentro do bolso do casaco.

Discou o número de sua mãe e então a mesma atendeu:  
- Filho! Como foi a viagem? E o hotel? Ai, já estou com saudades querido. - falava no mesmo tom doce de sempre.

Mikoto amava seu filho mais do que tudo, daria o mundo à ele se pudesse. Tinha cabelos longos, lisos, pretos e olhos escuros, seu filho obteve os mesmos olhos de sua mãe, cor de onix mas seu cabelo era escuro e liso igual o de seu pai. Tanto ele quanto sua mãe tinham a pele bem branca, parecia porcelana de tão clara que era.

- Ah, foi boa, o quarto do hotel é ótimo, agora eu e o Naruto vamos dar uma volta para conhecer o lugar.. Mãe, diz para todos que já estou com saudades e para não se preocuparem comigo que estou bem. - deu um pequeno sorriso, gostava da voz dela, sempre se lembrava de sua infancia a ouvi-la, sua mãe costumava cantar para ele denoite até ele adormecer.

- Pode deixar, bom, vou desligar, aproveite bastante, amanhã eu te ligo, se cuida meu filho.

- Se cuida mãe.- e então desligou.


	2. Chapter 2

Fechou os olhos e começou a se lembrar do passado, das viagens com seus pais, de quando ainda era acordado as seis da manhã pela sua mãe, que já trazia nescau consigo para ele poder beber deitado na cama, sempre que tinha aulas.

Alguns segundos depois acabou adormecendo, estava exausto da viagem, havia até se esquecido de ligar para a namorada por um instante, mas não deu nem tempo de sonhar, afinal, não estava sozinho, e sim com um ser muito barulhento.

- Sasuke, vamos logo! - gritou um animado Naruto já aparecendo na porta do quarto.

Quando o garoto percebeu que seu amigo havia dormido revirou os olhos mas logo deu um sorriso malicioso e foi correndo até o próprio quarto. Minutos depois voltou com uma caneta preta e, se segurando para não rir, andou lentamente até o Sasuke para então começar a desenhar um bigode bem caprichado no rosto dele.

- Está lindo. - pegou seu blackberry de dentro do bolso de sua calça e tirou uma foto do garoto dormindo.

Começou então a catucá-lo com força para ver se acordava logo, e conseguiu, Sasuke levou a mão esquerda até o rosto e começou a coçar seu olho enquanto se sentava na cama e bocejava.

- Bom dia cinderela, vamos indo?

- Mas não troquei de roupa... - ainda estava meio adormecido, não conseguia raciocinar direito, ficava assim durante uns vinte minutos depois de acordar, se jogassem uma bola na direção dele nem perceberia.

- Não ligo, dei tempo e você não se arrumou, vai assim mesmo. Levanta logo se é que não quer que eu te tranque aqui mesmo. - Naruto saiu do quarto para travessar a sala que havia.

O quarto de hotel deles tinha um banheiro, uma cozinha, sala e dois quartos, bem grande e confortável, era feito para dois casais. Sasuke não queria companhia alguma para dividir sua cama, já o Naruto esperava ter uma diferente a cada noite.

Sasuke ignorou o amigo e voltou a deitar, mas percebendo sua demora o Naruto voltou para o quarto e tacou um travesseiro no garoto.

- Vem logo desgraça, estou perdendo a paciência contigo.

- Tá, tá, tá, vamos logo.. - desistiu de uma vez e então se levantou da cama e botou o casaco.

* * *

Já eram sete da noite em Ibiza, haviam chegado no aeroporto as cinco e meia mas o hotel ficava meio longe então demoraram até chegar ao hotel. Ambos os garotos já estavam na recepção do hotel para perguntar para que lado ficava o bar, o restaurante, se informarem.

Assim que conseguiram as informações foram ao restaurante, não haviam comido nada desde que chegaram então naturalmente estavam com fome. O lugar era bem elegante, ficava no segundo andar e tinha janelas imensas, mal se via um pedaço de parede. As cortinas brancas bem elegantes faziam um contraste bem bonito com o carpete preto. Haviam três portas no local, uma dando à cozinha, outra para um bar, e a porta da varanda. Na varanda havia uma escada que dava para o andar debaixo, mas para a piscina, que de noite mais parecia uma boate por te musica alta e luzes. Não dava para se ouvir a musica de fora de dentro do restaurante pelo menos, senão seria um inferno a mistura de uma musica mais calma com a animada de fora.

Naruto logo foi se sentando em uma mesa perto da porta do bar, queria ir correndo para lá após comer alguma coisa. Sasuke eu uma pequena risada ao ver o amigo tão animado e então foi sentar-se com ele.

- O que vão querer? - uma garçonete apareceu atrás no Sasuke, assim que o mesmo se virou para responde-la a mesma começou a rir um pouco. - M-me desculpem...

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou estranhando a reação da mesma.

- Bom! Vamos querer pedir um combinado de Japonês, o de vinte peças só de salmão e atum. - Naruto logo sorriu para a garçonete e piscou para a mesma enquanto levava o dedo indicador a boca, fazendo um gesto para a mesma ficar quieta.

- E para as bebidas, o que vão querer? - a garçonete deu um pequeno sorriso timido mas apenas afirmou com o rosto.

- Hm, agua sem gás para os dois. - não costumava pedir água, apenas quando sabia que iria beber bastante alcool depois, afinal, não queria vomitar.

- Já volto com suas bebidas. - sorriu e se foi.

Sasuke ficou pensando no que havia acontecido e o porque da risada, levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a senti-lo, podia estar com algo, não sabia. Vendo seu amigo Naruto começou a rir meio alto o que chamou a atenção dos outros no restaurante, que o olharam com um ar de reprovassão antes de rir do garoto com um bigode desenhado no rosto.

- O que você fez comigo Naruto? - ficando sério logo percebia que havia algo de errado.

- Eu? Nada, as pessoas apenas devem estar rindo do quão feio você é. - abriu um grande sorriso falso e fez sinal de paz e amor para o amigo.

- Hilário você, já volto. - levantou-se da mesa então.

Ficou olhando o garoto de longe, Naruto logo começou a rir com a cena de seu amigo indo até um garçom e pedindo as direções do banheiro, este levou a mão a boca e começou a rir um pouco enquanto apontava a direção com a outra.


End file.
